The Gundam Wing Boys in Vacation Mode!
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Yaoi-The Boys go on a MUCH needed vacation! mwuah! But will everything be ruined when some snobbish girls show up unexpected? rr


:: Disclaimer applies!  
  
RE-POSTED!  
  
:: Throws a snowball at screen! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I had this little crazy idea.....hope u like!  
  
The Gundam Wing Boys in Vacation Mode!  
  
"A vacation!? You can't be serious?...you are aren't you.." Heero sighed as his braided Baka nodded.  
  
"C'mon Heero I even got Trowa to go!" Quatre said as he smiled at the annoyed boy.  
  
"What about Wufei?" Duo and Quatre smiled at each other.  
  
"He's coming!" Heero sighed and glared at the boys.  
  
"Fine....hai!" He finally yelled.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre and Duo stood and each exchanged high fives.  
  
"Finally sometime to relax!"  
  
"Were is this place at?" Heero asked. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Dr. J hasn't sent the area to us yet..."  
  
"You mean Dr. J is the one choosing the place!?" Quatre and Duo each other nervous glances.  
  
"Well yeah Heero, I didn't think it was a big deal or anything!" Duo clapped his hands together. "Come on Quatre lets go pack up all the beach stuff! I'm sure he'll send us somewhere by water were we can swim!" Quatre nodded and bounded after the hysteric American.  
  
A long clear beep echoed from Heero's lap top, he rose and walked over picking up a sheet of paper that had just been spat out. He glared at the paper hoping it would crumble then took it to the two happy Gundam pilots in the next room.  
  
"Hope you guys have polar bear fur trunks if you're going swimming."  
  
"Hee-chan what are you talking about!" Duo giggled.  
  
"I found out were we are going." The two boys lunged fro the paper in Heero's hands and looked it over. The picture showed ground and ground and more ground covered with thick heavy snow, and in the middle of it was a dinky little wood cabin and a pond of ice lay in the distance.  
  
"I-I never thought I would say this but....THIS IS IN-JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed. He then fell on to Heero and sobbed loudly. "Oh~Heero I just wanted for us to have a nice vacation one were...you and me could just be together for awhile...do a little skinny-dipping...but now we can't~!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero was now a beat red.  
  
"Quatre will you excuse us?" Quatre nodded and quickly stepped out of the room.  
  
Heero patted Duo on the back which softened his cries. "We'll still have fun...Duo." The long hared boy looked up at his Hee-chan and smiled.  
  
"You think so?" Heero nodded and took his thumb and swiped a run away tear off of Duo's cheek.  
  
"I think we do need a vacation even if it's in the middle of nowhere with tons of snow!" Duo rested against Heero's warm body.  
  
"I know a way we can melt all that snow~" Duo giggled. Heero stiffened and blushed,  
  
"Baka," he cooed.  
  
When the others found out they seemed really depressed but Quatre and Duo cheered them up saying how much fun they could make it. So it then was agreed that they would go along with it.  
  
"When do we leave?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock sharp!" Quatre grinned.  
  
"Seven...in the morning!!! What do you take me for Quatre?" The blonde tossed Duo an Alarm clock. "A PINK sailor moon clock! Quatre I never knew." The blonde blushed and scurried away to pack more things, with a concerned Trowa following not far behind.  
  
Duo plopped down on the floor and pulled out a black duffle bag setting the clock aside and began packing odds and ends of things. "Why are you packing so much?" Heero asked.  
  
"Don't want to forget anything....OH~~~~~~ we have to go grocery shopping! QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!" The blonde boy ran out into the living room and frantically looked around.  
  
"What Duo WHAT!"  
  
"We have to go grocery shopping!" The blonde nearly fainted but his Trowa caught him in time.  
  
"Heero, Wufei and I will finish packing why don't you go with Duo to shop all right." The blonde nodded and stood with the help of Trowa.  
  
Duo glomped Heero in a hug then took Quatre by the hand and lead him out of the house.  
  
~~~The Grocery Store~~~~~  
  
Duo grabbed a cart and wheeled it around crazily. He jumped on to the front of it and wheeled it around a corner. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he laughed.  
  
"Ah Duo stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre yelled and took off after him. "Stop, STOP your gonna break something!!" Duo slammed the cart to a stop.  
  
"Hey~ chill Q! I never break any thing!" Quatre glared at him sternly.  
  
"Need I remind you of the Great China Vase and the Museum!!!"  
  
"Oh~~~ hee hee..All in the past Q. lets focus on the future k!" he wrapped an arm around Quatre's neck. "Now how about we spilt up you go that way and...I'll go that way all right see ya!" Quatre sighed.  
  
"This is all going to end badly I just know it!"  
  
~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~  
  
When Quatre and Duo returned everything was packed up and ready. "Wow all set for tomorrow! cool!" Duo smiled and set his armful of grocery bags down.  
  
"Please tell me you got some eatable things!" Wufei grunted.  
  
"Yeah....Quatre made me!" Duo sighed. He dug into the bag and brought out a bottle of wipecream and a bag of cherries. "Hey Q. i don't remember getting this...did you get it...maybe for you and a certain someone who's name begins with T. but~ will remain nameless!"  
  
"DUO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs. His face turned so red Trowa thought it might explode.  
  
"Q-chan come sit down!" he lead the hysterical blonde over to the couch and patted his back firmly.  
  
"Duo. You're going to kill Quatre one of these days." Wufei shook his head and began to unpack the food, setting them in neat rows.  
  
"Aw! He knows I'm kidding! Don't ya Q!" Quatre glared at him evilly and when he looked over at Trowa he got beat red again. Duo eeped. "Heh um....Wu-Man need any help!?" The American dove over to all the piles of food.  
  
"My name is Wufei...and No!" Duo stuck his tongue out at him then grabbed a bag of chips and scurried off to find Heero.  
  
He found him typing at that damn mechanical laptop of his. "Hey Hee~o!" he cleverly left out the R just to annoy him. He plopped down on their bed next to the table Heero was at and watched him carefully.  
  
"What?" the Japanese boy asked.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me watching you?.....want one?" Duo pushed the bag of potato chips towards him. Heero looked over at them and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Duo do you know how much fat are in those things!? There not good for you!" Duo shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, they taste good!" The American stretched lazily like a cat then rose. "I'm taking a shower!" he grinned then took off to the bathroom, carefully making sure to leave the potato Chips in his lovers view. When Heero was sure the bathroom door was completely closed and the shower was running he eyed the bag. Carefully he picked a large chip out starred at it for a moment then placed it in his mouth. He chewed it oddly at first then began to enjoy the taste very much!  
  
When Duo came out of the bathroom he looked over to find the empty bag not even containing a crumb of a chip in it. "Ne Heero! Did you eat the entire bag!" he grinned. Heero grunted.  
  
"No...I didn't have any!" Duo's grin grew wider and he got down by Heero's face.  
  
"Then what are all these crumbs from on your face!" Heero's face turned a faint red and he quickly scrubbed his face with the back of his hand.  
  
~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The alarm clock sounded loud and clear, the little bell on top whaling as if the world had crashed to its doom. Duo fixed it though...well if you call throwing it against a wall then jumping up and down on it fixing~ it. Heero yanked Duo off of the crumpled pink piece of plastic that now lay smashed on the floor.  
  
"Quatre is never going to forgive you." Duo rubbed his eyes sleepily, not quit all there yet. "Why don't you take a shower to wake yourself up?" He asked. Duo nodded and began walking towards the direction of the bed. "Uh..The bathrooms that way!" Heero steered the sleepy American into the bathroom and once he was sure he was awake enough to undress himself told not to take to long because he needed to take one before they left too.  
  
Heero waded out into the kitchen to find Trowa sitting at the table leaning over a large cup of coffee. Wufei was by the stove cooking something...it smelled like scrambled eggs. Quatre was next to him frying up some bacon, his hair was damp and you could tell he just got out of the shower. He turned around and met eyes with Heero.  
  
"Ohayo!" He grinned. "How are you this morning!?" Heero just grunted and took a seat across from Trowa. Quatre blew it off like it was nothing, and continued to help fix breakfast humming softly to himself.  
  
A small beep aroused from Trowa's watch alerting him that they had to leave in an hour. "Isn't that braided Baka out of the shower yet?" Heero mumbled. Suddenly Wufei got an evil~~~ grin on his face.  
  
He gently moved over to the sink and turned the water on full blast. "Five, Four, three, two, one..."  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"A huge scream echoed from the bathroom, and not long after an angry Duo emerged from the room. His waist down to his thighs was hidden with a small blue towel and his hair lay down around his body still dripping wet and leaving large puddles on the floor. His bangs were smeared in front of his face and he blinked furiously to keep the water droplets out of his eyes.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Wufei snickered.  
  
"Oh that's it Wu-man you've stepped over the line!" Duo went to go March over to Wufei but Heero got in front of him.  
  
"Why don't you go back and change into some clothes....come on now!" Heero pushed Duo back towards their room then closed the door behind Duo but not before taking a long hard stare at Duo's rumpus. He then went and took his seat again across from Trowa.  
  
Soon Duo came back out his hair was still damp but now braided back like always, he now had fresh clothes on. It looked as if he may start to argue with the Chinese boy but he caught sight of the food and went for that instead. He grabbed up a plate and shoveled the food onto the dish.  
  
Heero sighed and rose to take a shower, leaving his weird~ Duo-Chan behind to inhale his breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~The Trip~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon everything was packed into the van. Trowa and Heero slammed the trunk door and proceeded to enter the car. Wufei was already in it smashed into the corner against the window looking content reading a Tae Quan Do magazine. Trowa got into the drivers seat, they had all pulled straws to see who would have to drive, it may have seemed childish but it was better then what Heero and Wufei suggested. They proposed they should have a shoot out and the person least wounded have to drive the most out of the trip.  
  
Quatre quickly assured them they didn't have time and that straws were much safer so they obeyed, and Trowa was up first to drive, then Wufei, Heero, Duo and Quatre. Quatre gently sat himself in the passenger seat and gave Trowa gently little smiles then and again. Duo took the seat ahead of Wufei and next to Heero.  
  
The Japanese boy noticed Duo holding a small black bag and asked him if he wanted to put it in the back. "Heck no! It's got all my comic books and Cd's in it! Not to mention snacks!" Heero couldn't help but grin then asked if he could look at one of the comics. "He-Heero why would you want to look at one! You have never even glanced at the things!"  
  
"I might as well look at the things you spend all your time reading." Duo nodded still unsure of this, but handed Heero a thick mangled copy of a Manga...one of his favorites actually. Heero flipped to the first page and slouched a little in his seat as he began to read silently. The American could only help but smile, he could feel Heero start to relax even before the were out on the road.  
  
~An hour and a half later~  
  
Heero was still on the same comic book, and Duo was on his fifth. "Heero do you have a literate problem...cause I can help you!" Heero grunted.  
  
"No, I don't Duo it's just these things don't make sense I'm trying to understand how these events can take place!"  
  
"Don't think just take it in! You have to imagine this stuff can happen! Just enjoy the comics!" Duo gave Heero a warm smile or at least one that motivated him to at least keep on reading. Duo grinned amused he got Heero to read something like a Manga, he tossed his comic to the side and got out his CD player. He flipped to his favorite song and closed his eyes letting the music swallow him up.  
  
The trip seemed to drag on and soon Duo grew very~ board. He looked around lazily to see a dozing Wufei in the back his chin rested in his hand. Duo grinned and shouted loudly "Hey Wu-man!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Chinese pilot jumped startled and a large amount of saliva drooped from the corner of his mouth. "AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA~~~~~~~~~" Duo broke out laughing; enough to make Heero, Quatre and Trowa all turn around in surprise.  
  
Wufei growled lowly and swiped at his mouth, not taking his eyes off of the long hared baka sitting in front of him. "You're dead Maxwell...." That stopped Duo in his roar of laughter. He sank down in his seat and scooted closer to Heero for safety. Wufei hadn't called him by his last name since the time when he took Wufei's white clothes and by accident washed them with a couple of Quatre's bright red sweaters and lets just say Wufei's perfect whites came out a little more rosy then he would have liked.  
  
"TROWA WATCH THE ROAD!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre frantically called. And Trowa turned again towards the road and swerved to miss an oncoming car. Quatre looked over at Trowa who looked kinda tired i mean who wouldn't be after last night! "Trowa-Chan~~ how about you switch with someone you look sleepy!" Duo jumped at the opportunity.  
  
"I"LL DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire car fell silent. Heero looked over the top of his comic book and over at Duo.  
  
"NO~" Wufei broke the silence. "I would like to live just long enough to take a vacation, then Duo can kill us all after it...at least will be rested!" Duo stuck his bottom lip out so far Quatre wondered if could set a tea cup on it. He was distracted from the idea as Trowa pulled over.  
  
"Trowa what are you doing!?" Heero yelled.  
  
"I can't drive anymore and Duo seems the most awake out of all of us!" Duo sucked his bottom lip back up and jumped out of his seat and threw open the door smiling happily.  
  
"Ne thanks T!....hey Heero come sit in the passenger seat!" Quatre unbuckled himself and slowly rose out of the seat, praying to Allah that they survive this. When he got to his place he buckled himself in as tightly as he could. Trowa took Quatre's hand in a gently way to calm and for a moment the blonde felt safe.  
  
"Hey Quatre i wouldn't buckle yourself in like that! If Duo crashes us over a bridge you wouldn't be able to get out in time." Wufei spoke calmly then leaned back in his seat. Quatre's little safe world was suddenly shattered and his face went a shade paler then normal.  
  
"baka..." Trowa hissed back towards Wufei who merely shrugged it off.  
  
"Alright are you ready to jam!!!!!!" Duo yelled he popped a hard-core CD in that blared loudly making the van jolt from the bass. Quatre sighed and covered his ears and laid his head down in Trowa's lap. Heero stuck his nose so far into the Manga that his nose was only inches from the page itself. Duo bounced around in his seat and jerked the wheel around whenever a guitar solo came on or the main singer began literally screaming across the speakers.  
  
"ALLAH!!!!!!! SAVE US~~~~~~~~~~"  
  
~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: Well hope you liked i just felt like messing around and i had all these thoughts and this is the result...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA did you know the drool thing that happened to Wufei i did to my friend!!!!!! HAHA HA i yelled out his name and the same thing happened! Anyway please Review! and hope u come back for part two~ love ya all! The SCANTY Fan 


End file.
